Blog użytkownika:SuzanneLSJ/Historia jak każda
''Przez długie tygodnie wahałem się przed napisaniem tego. Ale być może w przyszłości ten list pomoże Ci w podjęciu trudnych decyzji. A przynajmniej odpowie Ci na tak wiele pytań, które wymagają odpowiedzi. Mam taką nadzieję. '' ''Jest rok 2008 dnia 13 sierpnia. Za kilka dni zobaczymy się po raz ostatni, lecz ty jeszcze o tym nie wiesz. Tak samo jak nie wiesz, dlaczego w naszej rodzinie nie ma mamy… '' ''Wiem, że te słowa na pierwszy rzut oka nie mają sensu, nie jestem pisarzem, tylko marnym aktorem, który bez danego scenariusza nie wie co robić. Tak samo jest i teraz. Nie wiem co mam robić, jak wytłumaczyć Ci dlaczego musisz iść do tej beznadziejnej budy, z której sam z trudem się wydostałem. Ale wiem, że będzie Ci tam lepiej niż ze mną. A przynajmniej będziesz bezpieczny. '' Odpowiedź na kłębiące się w głowie pytania nie jest czymś, czym Jasper nazwałby ten list. Kartka papieru była mocno przeżółkła i pogryziona przez myszy. Znalazł ją na dnie szkolnego kufra poprzedniego wieczoru, kiedy szukał jakiś drobnych na bilet do kina. Zamiast tego odkrył jedynie wyblakły cień jego przeszłości. Przygryzł wargę i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed zgnieceniem kartki w kulkę. Włożył list wraz z kopertą do kieszeni spodni i wyszedł z pokoju. Na korytarzu spotkał swojego współlokatora, lecz minął go pośpiesznie bez słowa i skierował się do wyjścia z budynku. Zapragnął jak najszybciej zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, przejść się po żwirowatej ścieżce i oczyścić umysł. Noc była czarna, księżyc przysłoniły chmury, a lampy słabo oświetlały teren ośrodka. Jasper szedł pewnym krokiem wiedząc, że ochroniarz go nie nakryje. W myślach przetrawiał te kilka fragmentów, które nie zostały jeszcze zniszczone przez pana czasu. Coś o jego ojcu, co nie miało ani ładu, ani składu. Uświadomił sobie, że kimkolwiek był ów Romeo S, który podpisał się w prawym dolnym rogu listu, nie był jakoś szczególnie zdolnym skrybą. W dodatku przetrwały tylko jakieś urywki zdań, rozmazane i nieczytelne. Kiedyś afro ta . Nie wiedziałem, że ona jest bo nią. kiedy dała mi Ciebie, . Przedstawiła się jako A . Zacisnął pięści. Akurat imię jego maki i nazwisko ojca musiało się rozmyć. Była prześliczna, czemu właśnie mnie. te kilka miesięcy najlepsze w moim życiu . To wszystko wydawało się Jasper’owi bez sensu. Tak wiele lat poświęcił na szukanie biologicznych rodziców, a być może odpowiedź na to pytanie nosił cały czas przy sobie? Tyle razy przeprowadzał się z jednego sierocińca do drugiego, dlaczego dopiero teraz znalazł list?! Ze złości kopnął kamień leżący pośrodku ścieżki. Głaz przetoczył się po trawie, aż zniknął w krzakach. Rozległo się skamlanie, które kazało chłopakowi zatrzymać się w pół kroku. Zerknął na roślinę po czym zaczął powoli skradać się w jej kierunku. Rozchylił ostrożnie gałęzie, lecz za nimi niczego nie dostrzegł. To pewnie z nerwów, najwyraźniej musiał się przesłyszeć…. Wrócił na ścieżkę, lecz spostrzegł, że nie była ona tak całkiem opuszczona jak mu się wydawało. Po środku alei stał monstrualny mężczyzna, szeroki na metr, wysoki na dwa. Jego ręce zwisały po jego bokach jak u małpy, długie niemal do kolan. Nieznajomy stał w cieniu, przez co ledwie było widać zarys jego sylwetki, lecz Jasper mógłby przysiąc, że oczy tego mężczyzny jarzyły się niczym dwie latarki. Postać zachwiała się i powoli ruszyła w jego stronę. Jasper zastygł w bezruchu. Dzieliło ich teraz zaledwie pięć metrów. Chłopak drgnął próbując odwrócić się od nieznajomego i w tej samej chwili stwór skoczył w jego stronę. Jasper rzucił się do ucieczki. To co zdołał jeszcze zobaczyć było dziwnym sposobem z jakim poruszał się mężczyzna. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie i skoczył na nie, a potem zaczął biec używając do tego wszystkich czterech kończyn. Nagle chłopak znalazł się na pustym parkingu. Ostatnie kilkadziesiąt metrów biegł przez trawnik, mając nadzieję, że skracając sobie drogę zdoła dobiec do drzwi szkoły. Oparł ramiona o kolana dysząc ciężko ze zmęczenia. Wokoło panowała cisza i resztę drogi do budynku Jasper postanowił przejść szybkim krokiem. Nawet jeśli goniąca go postać tylko mu się przewidziała, nie zamierzał wracać tą samą drogą, którą przyszedł. Już wolał napotkać dozorcę i ponieść karę za nocne schadzki, niż skorzystać z tajnego przejścia, od którego dzielił go szkolny park. Być może rano jeszcze będzie się z tego śmiał, lecz teraz był święcie przekonany, że cokolwiek to było, słyszał donośne wycie ilekroć mijał jakieś drzewo. Znowu… Znowu je usłyszał. Powoli odwrócił się na piętach, tyłem do budynku szkoły. Na skraju parkingu, piętnaście metrów przed nim, stał on. W świetle latarni lepiej widział jego sylwetkę. Olbrzymi stwór ubrany w skórzane spodnie, z gołą klatką piersiową pokrytą gęstym futrem. Z jego pyska skapywała gęsta ślina, a ostre kły lśniły w słabej poświacie lamp. Olbrzymi wilk stał na tylnych łapach i wpatrywał się prosto w niego. Skoczył. Jasper nie miał nawet sekundy, żeby zareagować. W jednym jej ułamku poczwara znalazła się na wyciągnięcie ręki. W drugim leżała na ziemi powalona przez pędzące w nią auto. Czerwony Cadillac DeVille z piskiem opon wjechał na parking. Szyby samochodu były przyciemnione, a na masce pojawiło się wgniecenie w miejscu gdzie doszło do zderzenia z wilczym stworem. Pojazd wycofał i wykonał w miejscu obrót o 180 stopni. Przednie drzwi pasażera otworzyły się naprzeciwko Jaspera. - Wsiadaj!- krzyknął głos znajdujący się wewnątrz samochodu. Jasperowi wystarczyło tylko jedno spojrzenie w stronę podnoszącej się już postaci, żeby przestać się wahać nad tym co powinien zrobić. Otworzył drzwi szerzej i zajął miejsce na fotelu. Kolejny pisk opon rozległ się nim zdążył zapiąć pasy. Chłopakiem rzuciło na oparcie, aż głową uderzył w nagłówek. Obejrzał się za siebie i dostrzegł, że potwór ruszył w ich kierunku. Poruszali się jednak bardzo szybko, bez wątpienia łamiąc wszystkie dostępne przepisy, i monstrum pozostało daleko w tyle. Dopiero gdy chwilę później minęli znak informujący ich, że wjechali na autostradę, Jasper odważył się spojrzeć na kierowcę. Był nim młody mężczyzna ubrany w biały podkoszulek z logo jakiegoś zespołu, w tym świetle Jasper nie był wstanie rozszyfrować jakiego. Na głowie miał wełnianą czapeczkę, spod której wystawały brązowe loki. W świetle mijanych latarni rysował się profil przystojnego mężczyzny o idealnie proporcjonalnej twarzy. - Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał nieznajomy. Jasper długo nie odpowiadał. Minęli siedem latarni, nim zadał jedno ważne pytanie: - Dokąd jedziesz? Trzy latarnie. - Zabiorę Cię tam, gdzie będziesz bezpieczny. - odpowiedział powoli mężczyzna. - Z dala od potworów, które chcą Cię zabić. Jasper prychnął. - Niby dlaczego ktoś miałby chcieć mnie zabić?- spytał pogardliwie. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. - Twierdzisz zatem, że tamten gość na parkingu zapraszał Cię do odtańczenia walca? - Nie… - Jasper się zawahał.- Ścigał mnie przez park. Nie wiem kim on był… - urwał nagle coś sobie uświadamiając.- Nie wiem kim ty jesteś. - Racja.- przyznał mężczyzna i jedną ręką kierując pojazd wyciągnął prawą dłoń w jego kierunku.- Nazywam się Romeo Salvaro. Pięć latarni. Jasper nie podał mu ręki. Zamiast tego sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyszarpał z niej pomięte kartki. - O...- powiedział Romeo widząc kopertę. - Czyli jednak dostałeś mój list… Chłopak rozłożył starannie papier na kolanach. - Dziesięć lat.- powiedział jakby do siebie.- Dziesięć lat szukania i nagle w przeciągu jednej godziny znajduję i list i… - wskazał obiema dłońmi na kierowcę.- I jego autora. Romeo przygryzł dolną wargę starając się patrzeć na drogę. Za kilka mil mieli dotrzeć do celu, nie chciał przegapić znaku. - I do tego, jakiś półnagi i owłosiony gość ganiał mnie po pustym parku. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się mimo woli. - To był Lykaon.- powiedział pobłażliwie. Jasper spiorunował go wzrokiem. - Dokąd mnie zabierasz?- zapytał po raz kolejny, cedząc każde słowo. Minęli kilka latarni nim Romeo odpowiedział. - Do Obozu Herosów. - Dokąd?- spytał Jasper zdezorientowany. Nie miał bladego pojęcia o czym on mówi. - Obóz Herosów. - powiedział powoli mężczyzna. - Pisałem o tym w liście… Jasper rzucił pomiętą kartkę na deskę rozdzielczą. Słowa, a nawet i pełne zdania były rozmazane i niemożliwe do rozszyfrowania. Romeo westchnął niepocieszony. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak zdążył już oswoić się z prawdą. Może list nie był najlepszą formą na przekazanie jej? Zerknął na chłopaka niepewnie. Nie mógł nie wiedzieć, ''przecież ona… obiecała. Nie po to izolował się od syna przez te wszystkie lata, żeby teraz dowiedzieć się, że wszystko poszło na marne, a on sam nie potrafi się nawet obronić. Zjechał na boczną uliczkę prowadzącą na stację benzynową. Do Long Island zostało jeszcze tylko pół godziny drogi, może mniej. Ale jeśli zawiezie go tam teraz, być może nigdy nie będzie już miał okazji, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Zatrzymał pojazd i odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka. - Posłuchaj mnie Jas.- zaczął, a chłopak skrzywił się na dźwięk takiego skrócenia.- Obóz Herosów to miejsce dla takich osób jak ty. Pół-krwi… - Pół-krwi?- przerwał mu Jasper podejrzliwie. - Pół ludzi, pół bogów.- doprecyzował Romeo. Jasper wybuchnął szyderczym śmiechem. - I ty jesteś…? - Człowiekiem. - odpowiedział.- Za to Twoja matka- grecką boginą. Jasper pokręcił głową. - To jest niemożliwe.- stwierdził z przekonaniem, śmiejąc się wciąż. - Powiedz mi.- poprosił Romeo.- Czy nigdy w Twoim życiu nie wydarzyło się coś… dziwnego? Nie miałeś czasem wrażenia, że potrafisz oraz wiesz więcej niż inni? Dostałeś się do prestiżowej szkoły, bo potrafisz przekonać ludzi do swojej racji. Ale mimo wszystko… Czy nie wydawało Ci się czasem, że… jesteś inny? Codziennie. Zawsze otoczony przez rozkapryszonych rówieśników z bogatymi rodzicami. Zawsze inny. Sam. Ale Jasper odniósł wrażenie, że nie o to mu chodzi. - Kim jest moja matka?- zapytał niepewnie. - Ateną. To jedno słowo zawisło między nimi w powietrzu. Jasper starał się przetrawić je w swoim umyśle, lecz doprowadziło go to tylko do tępego bólu głowy. Romeo domyślał się co przeżywa teraz chłopak. On sam nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom, ani oczom, kiedy pojawił się Jasper. Dlatego też czekał cierpliwie, aż dzieciak coś powie. Jednak Jasper nie odpowiadał. Przez bardzo długi czas nie odpowiadał. Wpatrywał się w przestrzeń przed siebie odpływając od rzeczywistości coraz dalej. List. Lykaon. Atena. To wszystko mu się przyśniło. Z głośników wydobyła się cicha muzyka. Stare kawałki wdarły się do jego umysłu niczym nieproszony gość. Oderwał wzrok od szyby i zerknął na Romea. Siedział z pochylonym czołem, a w dłoniach trzymał niewielki skrawek materiału. W jego prawej dłoni błysnęła igła, raz po raz wbijająca się w tkaninę. Romeo zorientował się, że chłopak go obserwuje i zmiął sukno chowając je w portfelu. Zerknął speszony na Jaspera, jakby nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Kiedy miałem dziewiętnaście lat...- zaczął powoli Romeo nie odrywając wzroku od własnych dłoni.- Poprosiłem Atenę, żeby zabrała mi Ciebie. Ona sama uważała siebie za dobroduszną i hojną ofiarodawczynię. Sądziła...- urwał z trudem przełykając ślinę.- że powinien był być jej wdzięczny. Ale prawda była taka… że się bałem. - zerknął na chłopaka, a w kącikach jego oczu kryły się łzy.- Nie potrafiłem Cię obronić przed potworami. Wiedziałem jedynie, że gdzieś na świecie istnieje bezpieczne miejsce dla takich jak ty, ale nie miałem wtedy pojęcia, gdzie się ono znajduje. Zagroziłem więc Atenie, że jeśli Cię tam nie zabierze, to sam...- głos mu się załamał. Jego dłonie drżały, kiedy ukrywał w nich twarz.- To był najgorszy błąd w moim życiu.- zakończył cicho. „''Dalej jest kiepskim narratorem.”- przeszło przez myśl Jasperowi, lecz nie wypowiedział tego na głos. Zamiast tego westchnął cicho, jakby godząc się z własnym losem, wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę. Nie zdążył jednak dotknąć jego ramienia, kiedy nagle Romeo wyprostował się i głośnym plasknięciem opuścił dłonie na kolana. - Zgłodniałem.- oznajmił nagle, całkowicie dezorientując chłopaka. Nim Jasper zdążył zareagować Romeo zdążył już opuścić samochód, a następnie okrążyć go, żeby zastukać w szybę po jego stronie. Chłopak wyszedł z pojazdu i zatrzasnął drzwi. Mężczyzna był już w połowie drogi do stacji, kiedy wyciągnął dłoń z pilotem, a Cadillac błysnął lampami po czym zatrzasnął zamki. Jasper pośpiesznie przebiegł stację benzynową. Romeo nie zwalniał kroku do puki nie znalazł się wewnątrz lokalu. Wciąż jeszcze czuł lekkie drżenie dłoni, w której trzymał portfel. Zatrzymał się przed ladą i nabrał głęboko powietrza. Złożył zamówienie, a następnie z tacką pełną jedzenia podszedł do stolika, przy którym usiadł Jasper. Chłopak spojrzał podejrzliwie na ciastka, które wręczył mu mężczyzna, lecz burczenie w brzuchu przekonało go do zjedzenia połowy z nich i popicia ich gorącą czekoladą. Jedli w milczeniu. Jasper próbował odgadnąć myśli faceta, rzekomo będącego jego ojcem. Romeo wyglądał za okno wychodzące na wprost na jedyny samochód będący na parkingu. Kurczowo trzymał się postanowienia, że nie będzie patrzył w oczy Jaspera. Za bardzo wzbudzały w nim wspomnienia. Mimo, że należały już do nastoletniego chłopaka, to dla niego wciąż były to te same szare oczy malucha potrząsającego grzechotką. Jak jego denerwował dźwięk tej grzechotki, tak teraz oddałby cały dobytek by móc cofnąć się w czasie. Wystarczył jeden potwór. Jeden spalony dom i z trudem ocalone życie, żeby stchórzył. Przez ostatnie lata pluł sobie w brodę, że tamtego dnia zaufał Atenie. Nie powinien był oddawać go do sierocińca, nieważne w jakim by miejscu się ono nie znajdowało. Zero potworów, magi i mitycznych istot. Wszystko to z powodu jakiejś odskoczni jaką był stary budynek z cegieł. Może to zapach, albo wygląd okolicy sprawił, że wszystkie poczwary rodem z Tartaru trzymały się z daleko od tego miejsca? Na przestrzeni lat nie miało to znaczenia, zdał sobie bowiem sprawę z tego, że tym razem inaczej by postąpił. Zadzwonił dzwonek i w drzwiach stanął otyły turysta. Za nim ziewając podążała jego rodzina: blondynka z ogromnymi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi oraz trójka dzieciaków o niesprecyzowanej płci. Zajęli stolik po drugiej stronie lokaju w ogóle nie zwracając na nich uwagi. - Unikasz wzroku?- zapytał Jasper przyciągając jego uwagę. Romeo zamrugał kilkakrotnie nim spojrzał na chłopaka. Był tak bardzo przerażająco podobny do matki. I spostrzegawczy.- Zachowujesz się, jakbyś mnie unikał. - Przepraszam.- zająknął się. - Chciałbym móc kiedyś wynagrodzić Ci...- urwał. Przy czerwonym Cadillacu stała wysoka postać i nachylała się nad miejscem pasażera.- Padnij!- zdołał powiedzieć nim Lykaon odwrócił pysk w ich stronę. Jasper zsunął się pod stolik pchnięty przez Romea, lecz niewiele to dało. Potwór wciąż węszył idąc w ich stronę. Romeo powoli pochylił się w stronę chłopaka i ruchem ręki nakazał mu ruszyć w stronę tylnego wyjścia. Unikając starcia ze sprzedawcą zakradli się do zaplecza, w którym natknęli się na metalowe drzwi zamknięte na kłódkę. - Masz.- powiedział wciskając chłopakowi portfel w dłonie. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek druta i przyklęk przed drzwiami. - Że też musiałem zostawić broń w samochodzie.- zaklął pod nosem mocując się z zamkiem. Drzwi ustąpili i przeszli na niewielki plac znajdujący się za stacją. - Co robimy?- zapytał Jasper. W jego oczach widać było przerażenie, chociaż próbował to ukryć pod maską powagi. Romeo rozejrzał się dookoła i zatrzymał wzrok na podłużnym pojeździe przykrytym szarą płachtą. Podbiegł do niego i zerwał okrycie ukazując srebrny motocykl oparty o ścianę. Gdyby nie groziło im niebezpieczeństwo, najpewniej wyśmiałby roztargnionego kasjera, który zostawił kluczyk w stacyjce. Zajął miejsce i rzucił Jasperowi kask polecając mu usiąść za nim. - Jeździłeś już kiedyś czymś takim?- zapytał chłopak, kiedy mężczyzna włączył silnik. - A skąd.- odpowiedział mu Romeo, po czym ruszyli do przodu. Machina ryknęła głośno, kiedy wjeżdżali na autostradę. Albo to był ryk wydany przez potwora? Jasper obejrzał się za siebie i przez przybrudzoną szybkę kasku zdołał dostrzec biegnącą za nimi poczwarę. Ze zgrozą dostrzegł, że L ykaon nie był sam. Po jego bokach biegły trzy inne wilki, a daleko za nim cztery kolejne. Motor zawarczał i przyśpieszył tak nagle, że chłopakiem rzuciło do tyłu. Z trudem zdołał utrzymać równowagę, a oni wciąż przyśpieszali. Ulica była prawie pusta. Tylko kilka razy z impetem minęli leniwie jadącą ciężarówkę. Kierowca tira wzdrygnął się, kiedy smuga jaką stał się motor mignęła mu przed szybą. Tuż za nią wyjąc podążały skutery policyjne. „Piraci drogowi”- przyszło na myśl kierowcy po czym podkręcił głośność radia. Motocykl przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej, choć wydawać by się mogło, że szybciej poruszać już się nie mogą. Nagle przed nimi pojawiły się olbrzymie znaki drogowe informujące o zbliżającym się odcinku, na którym panuje remont. Naprawiana miała być jedna tylko uliczka skręcająca w bok kilka kilometrów dalej i ku przerażeniu Jaspera to właśnie w nią skręcili. Przez kilka metrów nic się nie działo. Droga wciąż była pusta. I równa. Być może drogowcy jeszcze nie rozpoczęli napraw? Minęli kolejny zakręt. Serce Jaspera powędrowało go gardła i tam wrzasnęło z przerażenia. Przed nimi pojawił się olbrzymich rozmiarów dół rozkopany koparami na całą szerokość ulicy. Głęboki na dziesięć metrów i długi na sto. Wokoło otaczał ich las. Przed nimi nie było drogi ucieczki. A przynajmniej tak się chłopakowi wydawało. Romeo nie zamierzał hamować, pędził przed siebie jakby nie zauważając zbliżającej się przeszkody. Runęli w dół i nagle Jasper widział już tylko ciemność. Wyobrażał sobie, że tak właśnie musi wyglądać śmierć. Ciemność. Chłód. I dziwna siła ciągnąca go do przodu. Otworzył oczy. Jechali środkiem rowu w stronę betonowej rampy na końcu drogi. Pod nimi turkotała blaszana rura trzeszcząc niebezpiecznie. Szarpnęło nimi do przodu i motor zaczął poruszać się na tylnym kole. Przeskoczyli na drewnianą kładkę, a stos metalowych rur za nimi runęło z głośnym hukiem. Hałas był na tyle potężny, że zdołał zagłuszyć nawet wycie wilków. Romeo śmiał się głośno, zadowolony z ucieczki. Stado Lykaon’a zostało daleko w tyle. Zerknął przez ramię na chłopaka, lecz przez szybę kasku nie był w stanie dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy. - W porządku?- zapytał. Jasper kiwnął głową.- Więc trzymaj się mocno.- zapowiedział Romeo pochylając się nad kierownicą.- Będzie trzęsło. Niektórzy na widok zbliżających się do nich ściany krzyczeli by pewnie coś w stylu: „AAAAA!!!!!”. Lecz Jasper widząc rampę wiedział, że przy odrobinie szczęścia oraz pod odpowiednim kątem zdołali by wnieść się ku górze. I odwagi. Potrzebne im było dużo odwagi. A tej Jasper nie posiadał w tamtej chwili. Objął mocniej w pasie kierowcę i kiedy unosili się w powietrzu w jego głowie huczało tylko jedno pytanie: „Jak kimś równie stukniętym jak on, mogła zainteresować się Atena?!” Wylądowali z piskiem na betonowej drodze. Przed oczami Jaspera znów pojawiła się ciemność. Lecz tym razem było mu ciepło. I miękko. * * * Ocknął się mając głowę na czymś miękkim i pachnącym. Otworzyło oczy i zobaczyły dwie twarze pochylające się nad nim. Szeptali coś między sobą, lecz Jasper nie mógł zrozumieć znaczenia słów. Głowa rozbolała go, kiedy obraz zrobił się nieco ostrzejszy. - Ciszej.- powiedział dziewczęcy głos.- Obudził się. Usiądź ostrożnie… Jasper zerwał się na równe nogi i osunął się na ziemię. Przed upadkiem na podłogę uratował go właściciel drugiej twarzy obejmując go w pasie. Okazał się nim być nastoletni chłopak co poznał dopiero po głosie. - Stary musiałeś nieźle oberwać.- powiedział ze współczuciem. Pokręcił głową i zaraz tego pożałował. Pochylił się nad łóżkiem i zwymiotował. Chłopak i dziewczyna coś mówili, lecz jemu za bardzo kręciło się w głowie, żeby cokolwiek zrozumieć. Zachwiał się po czym powoli przysiadł na skraju łóżka. - Masz.- powiedziała dziewczyna wręczając mu do rąk kubek z napojem. Ciepło rozeszło się po całym jego ciele zostawiając na ustach posmak czekoladowych ciasteczek ze stacji benzynowej. Kolorowe plamy przed jego oczami nabrały kształtu i wreszcie mógł dostrzec rysy twarzy osób znajdujących się przed nimi. Szarooka blondynka siedząca naprzeciwko niego na łóżku oraz ciemnowłosy chłopak stojący obok niej. Jasperowi wciąż jeszcze kręciło się w głowie, kiedy zerknął na jego twarz, lecz nie miał pewności, czy to z powodu tępego bólu z tyłu czaszki, czy też granatowych, zielonych albo czarnych oczu chłopaka. - Ten upadek chyba trwale uszkodził mu mózg.- stwierdził chłopak za co otrzymał mocnego kuksańca od dziewczyny. Jasper przechylił kubek i wypił resztę jego zawartości. Świat przestał wirować, oczy chłopaka przestały szaleć jak ocean i pozostały w stałym kolorze granatu, a ból w całości opuścił jego ciało. Odetchnął z ulgą, lecz w tej samej chwili do jego głowy napłynęły wspomnienia. Ulica. Motor. Las. Zbliżali się do celu, a przynajmniej tak mówił… Romeo. Jasper rozejrzał się dookoła, lecz w pomieszczeniu znajdowała się tylko ich trójka. - Gdzie…?- wyjąkał rozglądając się po drewnianych meblach. Chłopak i dziewczyna wymienili spojrzenia, lecz nie powiedzieli ani słowa. Pusta droga. Kolejny zakręt. Gdzieś w oddali znów rozległo się wycie. Jasper zerknął na swoje dłonie. Ujadanie psów znajdowało się coraz bliżej. W zaciśniętej pięści wciąż znajdował się czerwony, skórzany portfel. Wycie wilków zagłuszyło nawet ryk silnika. Powoli otworzył portmonetkę. Motor gwałtownie zahamował na skraju lasu. Wewnątrz znajdował się skrawek materiału, nad którym tak bardzo pracował Romeo. Szary skrawek pokryty był w połowie haftem tak dokładnym, że zdawałoby się, że jest żywy. Srebrzysto-szara sowa spoglądała na niego dużymi oczami. Mokra ziemia i żwirkowate kamienie ranią jego skórę, kiedy upadał na ziemię. '' Oprócz kilku drobniaków, wewnątrz portfela znalazł jeszcze starą fotografię. ''A motor odjeżdża w stronę zbliżającego się stada. '' Zdjęcie przedstawiało przedszkolaka z misiem w pulchnych rączkach trzymanego przez chłopaka z burzą loków na głowie. Jasper ukrył twarz w dłoniach, kiedy zrozumiał co się wydarzyło: został mu już tylko ten portfel i ostatnie słowa: „''W obozie mogą znajdować się tylko Herosi”. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Konkurs Kategoria:Opowiadania